Today, in a competitive sales market, including insurance sales, organizations often field or service customer calls via a contact center. The contact center may be a unit within the organization or a separate business that the independent organization contracts with to receive customer calls, for example. In any case, the calls to the contact center are typically handled by providing contact information, such as an 800 number for a customer to call. When the customer calls the 800 number, a call agent answers the phone, manually confirms the customer's identity, identifies the purpose of the call, helps the customer, as needed, and ends the call. Organizations may need to employ hundreds or thousands of call agents to field customer calls.